


[Podfic] A Multitude of Sins

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Frottage, Height Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes advantage of having a good coat and a short friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Multitude of Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Multitude of Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/873615) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



> Roane very kindly gave me blanket permission to podfic any of her works. This is a little thank you to her, for all the hard work and creativity that she shares with the fandom.
> 
> Warning: this is the first time I have attempted to use effects and music in audacity - be gentle!
> 
> Kudos and comments are like fairy dust and unicorn babies.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

A Multitude of Sins: available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q6csm3yvrvwbrtk/A_Multitude_of_Sins.mp3) on MediaFire and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-multitude-of-sins) on Soundcloud.


End file.
